Transformers Prime - Triggered From the Past
by DodgeStreaker
Summary: In the middle of a battle with Megatron, Optimus seems to be having difficulties keeping focused and is surrounded by flashbacks triggered by only a few simple words said my the Gladiator from Kaon - Disclaimer: Transformers Prime (c) Hasbro - Note: I like TFP Megatronus/Orion Pax stuff, I had to! Beware, repeated sentences(?), lines, actions, etc. Still have no idea what genre lol


Optimus took a good long stare at his own reflection against the icy battlefield ground as he struggled to his feet. He blinked several times, just staring as his opponent, Megatron casually strolled on over to him. The Decepticon Warlord didn't even seemed to be in a rush to finish the fight and his reflection soon over casted the Prime's. The former Gladiator from Kaon frown had molded itself into a smirk as he grabbed the Autobot leader by the upper part of his right arm and dragging him to his feet to make optic contact for a short few seconds. The Prime quickly using a counterattack to get his foe to release him from his grip. Yet, somehow in all terms of the such, his attack seemed rather strange to him for a moment and he felt something wash over him from the past.

In a sense he felt like there was a part missing from this fight, not as if was a distraction but yet something else. Something from the past trying to wiggle its way through his processor, trying to tell him something, but he pushed it aside trying to concentrate on the battle at hand. The Warlord chuckled at his counterattack, seeing it had only knocked him back a few short yet several meters away. But he shook it off like a poorly constructed taunt and he took up another fighting stance, transforming both his hands into cannon blasters. Megatron rolled his optics letting out half a suppressed laugh, his smirk widening. Oh yes, he loved the battle, it wasn't boring him like it would batting the pathetic Autobots that followed under the Prime's leadership. No, he fairly enjoyed battling Optimus, he wasn't weak and good sport for him, his fighting spirit never seemed to die no matter the situation and it only fueled Megatron even more with every attack.

"Oh please, is that your best? I know you can do better." The Decepticon leader taunted and it seemed to have froze his opponent. He just stood there, faltering, optics blinking several times, but nonetheless, not moving. Megatron frowned, wondering what the problem was and just stood there trying to snap the Autobot to his senses, but nothing worked and he briskly stepped over to him. Doing the unthinkable, he placed a servo on the shorter mech's shoulder and gave him a rough shake. "Optimus Prime to Earth. Anyone home? Hello!" He said and tapped the side of the Prime's helm, still not getting any response. However he thought it, Optimus might be standing with him there in present time, but his processor was going on about somewhere in the somewhat distant past.

* * *

"Orion Pax to Cybertron. Anyone home? Hello!" Orion snapped out of his deep thinking as he registered someone literally tapping the side of his helm. His first reaction was giving a small jump out of surprise until he wisped around to see Megatronus standing next to him with a wide grin. The young archivist seemed embarrassed by what he deemed a fault and the Gladiator chuckled as he was about to receive an apology. It had been many cycles since the two had last seen each other, Orion was surely surprised by the sudden visit, especially since he was still working as well. "I thought I'd stop by while in this section, you know, catch up on things." Orion just gave him a lopsided smile, always enjoying the company of his friend even if he preferred the quietness and vast space all to himself in the archive library.

"Its nice to see you again, Megatronus." He smiled, placing down his datapad and easing out of his stressful work to enjoy the relief of conversation. "Anything new? How are you battles in the arena?" The Gladiator gave another chuckle and patted Orion on the shoulder, his way of saying; "let's not talk about work and enjoy steady conversation" and Orion smiled fully at the move. "Alright, another topic then, care to chat over a cube or two?" The shorter mech lead his friend over to a free empty table before fetching them each a medium sized cube of energon, the blue drink glowing as bright as their optics.

"You've been quite busy lately, haven't you, Orion?" Megatronus asked taking a sip from his cube, the archivist giving him a sad smile and a nod. His work had been preoccupying him so much lately but he hasn't even had the time to consider outside concerns, including enjoying a cube with a friend. "Well my friend, I hope it isn't too much of a trouble if I ask for your company tonight, I hear there is going to be a very important political debate later this cycle. Would you care to join me?" Orion smiled at the idea, he was always interested in all the major political debates, and seeing it as an 'educational' way to enjoy the company of his friend he saw no reason to decline the offer. Accepting the offer with a smile he felt a waver of something as it all passed by.

* * *

Optimus snapped to his senses from his random flashback to have a bright light being shone in his optics but was soon pulled away and the sound of two-obviously medics-mechs arguing with each other and he groaned from the sudden throb of his helm, his processor pounding like crazy. What hit him? He rubbed his temple as another voice, one that sounded like Megatron's and most likely, no doubt about it was the Warlord's, yelling at the two to; "shut the frag up before I kill both of you!" kind of ideal. That shut them both up, but then one spoke out again and this time he recognized the voice to be the Decepticon medic, Knock Out.

"I'm telling you Lord Megatron, I found nothing wrong with him, I think he might have just dazed from something. And their lousy Autobot medic over there has the same answer." Knock Out shrugged coolly and the Autobot leader sat up just in time as Ratchet gave him a stern punch. Enraged the two medics starting arguing again, a few punches here and there and Knock Out constantly yelling; "hey! watch the finish!" Always going on about his paint, his ego was broad on that... Surprised, Prime was suddening pulled to his feet and he felt another waver of a distant memory trying to flash before him again to Megatron's next words.

"You okay?" The concern in the former Gladiator's tone was something unexpected as he helped balance the uneasy Autobot Leader. To this, even Ratchet and Knock Out were gaping, but the shorter mech of the two Leader's was unresponsive to the question as once again another triggered past event went speeding through his processor.

* * *

Orion was pulled to his feet and carefully being steadied by the taller mech, his blue optics blinking with concern for the young archivist. The first question was asked straight away; "you okay?" but he was unresponsive for several seconds as he regained his balanced and sighed. Though, even now standing perfectly fine alone, the Gladiator's servos lingered in case he might lose his balance again.

"I'm sorry, I think I've been overworking lately..." Was all Orion was able to say, sighing as he bent down and started to pick up the datapads he had dropped. Megatronus was quickly there to help, his concern spreading to every inch of his face as he gathered the remaining 'pads and handing them back to their rightful owner. Taking them back he rubbed his optics. "I didn't mean for you to have concern, I'll be fine now, thank you." He gave that smile of his that always managed to cheer up the Gladiator at times like this.

* * *

Again the Prime shook his head to be getting many stares. Knock Out and Ratchet still gaping and Optimus just wondered how long he had been in his flashback this time. However he still felt Megatron's servos linger, like in the past, one on his upper arm, another on his shoulder. Somehow, he felt this was all happening for a reason, as if all those flashbacks were trying to tell him something. There was only one way to make sure of it, repeat what he said in the past, make it into the present, expose it.

"I'm sorry..." He sighed, not really including the end part to the sentence. "I didn't mean for you to have concern, I'll be fine now, thank you." Optimus said, all directed to Megatron and he gave _that _smile. Ratchet looked like he was literally going to blow a fuse or something and Knock Out looked like he was going to faint. Megatron's frown, his concerned look, turned into a smile and he gave a snort., rolling his optics. "W-What?" Optimus seemed confused and sighed again, rubbing the back of his helm. "Okay, I get it, let's call it a day, we'll pick up next time on the battlefield. Ratchet, activate the groundbridge." The old medic paused for a moment before doing so as and he helped a somewhat wobbling Optimus walk through before it closed leaving the two Decepticons standing there on the barren grounds that was once the battlefield.

"My Lord, if you don't mind me asking, but what was that all about?" Knock Out asked confused as he glanced up at the smiling Decepticon Leader.

"Its not important Knock Out, we're returning to base now. Soundwave activate the groundbridge." Megatron answered, stepping through first as the greenish-blue portal appeared before them. His walk still never faltering to seem like he's in a rush and Knock Out soon followed behind, wondering what this might mean.


End file.
